Aller simple pour l'enfer
by hazalhia
Summary: "Mes parents défendaient la justice, moi c'est ma propre justice que je cherche. C'est à mon tour d'obtenir réparation." Il suffit parfois d'une seconde pour tout faire basculer. Une décision, une obsession, qui va changer le cours de votre vie. Parfois, certaines choses nous semblent juste alors qu'en réalité elle ne sont que le prémisse d'une décente aux enfers.
**Je crois que je préfère écrire des choses tristes et déprimantes que des choses toute gentilles et pleines de joie. Peut être parce qu'on ne peux pas être trop méchant? On aime détester les personnages, ou les situations, trop cruels pour les héros, contrairement à quand tout va très ou trop bien. Ça deviens tout de suite niais.
Enfin je le vois comme ça en tout cas.**

 **La justice est aussi quelque chose d'assez subtile quand ça concerne quelque chose qui nous touche personnellement. Je trouvais que c'était un thème intéressant à aborder, surtout par le biais d'un personnage de la faction des Sincères.**

 **J'arrête avec les blablas. Voilà mon deuxième OS.  
** **Cette fois ci tous ce passe chez les Sincères donc, au niveau du deuxième tome. J'ai essayé de coller à la chronologie, et aux événement du livre en général, au maximum mais j'ai du adapter certaines petites choses (j'ai aussi repris un petit bout de dialogue, mais chuut!)**

 **Bien évidement l'univers de Divergent ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Aller simple pour l'enfer**

Un bruit sourd. Puis celui du verre fracassé. Je sursaute. D'où viens ce bruit ? De nouveaux coups de feu retentissent et c'est le chaos autour de moi. Tous le monde se met à hurler, à courir dans tous les sens. Le bruit sourd des balles nous déchirent les tympans.

Je suis la foule qui se rue vers les escaliers et les ascenseurs. Nous sommes attaqués, je ne sais pas par qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je dois fuir.

J'arrive à gagner le premier étage. « Des traîtres » crie-t-on depuis le hall d'entrée.  
Je continue à courir aussi vite que possible avec la masse de gens affolés qui m'entoure. Au croisement devant les ascenseurs j'aperçois mon petit frère, Charly. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ses boucles blondes.

« Charly ! Charly ! »

Je hurle son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entende.  
Enfin il se retourne, tout aussi apeuré que moi par les coups de feu incessant. J'écrase des pieds, repousse des bras et des corps pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Enfin j'arrive à le rejoindre. Pas le temps pour les embrassades, je l'attrape par le poignet et continue d'avancer à marche forcée. C'est alors que je les vois. Une dizaine de soldats en noirs qui nous visent à l'aide d'un petit laser bleu au dessus du canon de leur arme.  
On essaye de faire demi tour mais c'est trop tard. Ils tirent sans sommation. Les gens tombent un par un.

Le reste s'enchaîne à tout vitesse, j'ai l'impression d'être une simple spectatrice : Charly qui s'effondre. Moi entraînée dans sa chute, juste à temps pour ne pas être vue par les hommes en noirs. Je m'écroule sur le sol et m'immobilise.

Tout le monde semble inconscient. Est-ce qu'ils sont mort ? Pourtant je ne voit pas de sang. L'un des soldats jette un objet en métal au milieu du couloir puis il s'en vont aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappe de la boite en métal. Instinctivement, je retient ma respiration.

Quinze secondes

Trente-deux secondes

Quarante-sept

La fumée se dissipe. Je reprend ma respiration aussi discrètement que possible, d'autres pas résonnent dans le couloir. Deux hommes arrivent à notre niveau.

C'est ce soir là que mon petit monde à basculé. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant.

 _xxxx_

 _Jusqu'à hier encore j'étais une fille tout à faite normale. Juste Grâce Little._

 _A seize ans j'ai choisi de rester avec ma famille, chez les Sincères. J'ai fini quatrième à l'issue de l'initiation : enfin j'étais une véritable Sincère._

 _Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens critiquent autant le comportement de notre faction. Cynique. Blessant. Impolis parfois. Voilà comment les autres gens nous décrivent._

 _Moi j'aime l'état d'esprit des Sincères. Rien n'est caché : on sait ce que les gens pensent. Il n'y à pas besoin de faire semblant juste pour être poli. Ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de ce genre de chose permet d'avoir l'esprit plus clair pour faire d'autres choses. On est efficace. Et les habitant de cette ville sont bien content d'avoir des gens_

 _efficaces pour rendre la justice._

 _Je suis formée depuis deux ans dans au métier d'avocate. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir aider les gens à obtenir réparation._

 _xxxx_

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne leur colle pas une balle à chacun, dit l'un des homme. S'il n'y à plus d'armée, on à gagné.

\- Enfin Bob, on ne peut pas tuer tout le monde, répond l'autre d'une voix froide.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne dans le couloir. Mon imitation de l'inconsciente doit quand même être convaincante car il passent à côté de moi sans sourciller. J'entrouvre un peu les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Les deux hommes ont l'air d'être des audacieux. Nous avons offert l'asile à un petit groupe d'entre eux, pourquoi attaqueraient-ils les membres de leur propre faction.

Un brassard bleu est épinglé sur leur veste. Le bleu est la couleur des Érudits. Jeanine Matthews ne renonce donc à rien. Nous nous étions pourtant déclarés neutre dans le conflit.

 _xxxx_

 _J'avais un travail en or. Une famille géniale avec le meilleur petit frère qui puisse exister. Du haut de ses treize ans il est essaye déjà d'agir comme un grand, je l'embête tout le temps avec ça. Il passe son temps à se recoiffer pour ressembler à notre père et je passe mon temps à lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

 _Même si je travaille on essaye de passer le maximum de temps ensemble, souvent affalé sur le canapé à se chamailler. C'est notre occupation préféré. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. J'étais heureuse avec cette vie là._

 _xxxx_

D'autres soldats rejoignent les deux hommes puis ils se dispersent à travers les étages. L'un d'entre eux marche sur ma main. Je serre les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Les minutes qui suivent sont interminables. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Mes yeux me piquent et j'ai la gorge sèche à cause de la fumée. J'ai essayé de secouer un peu Charly mais rien à faire. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'est pas mort, j'entends sa respiration régulière. C'est comme s'il dormait profondément.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps j'attends comme ça mais je reste immobile. Il est hors de question que je mette Charly en danger en me faisant remarquer.

Des voix se font entendre au fond du couloir, des voix d'hommes. Finalement ils arrivent dans mon champs de vision. L'un des homme de tout à l'heure, le plus maigre avec un nez cassé et un lézard tatoué dans le cou, traîne un autre homme par la bras mais celui-ci semble résister. Le Sincère se retourne et je reconnais mon père.

 _Ne fais pas l'idiot papa, s'il te plaît fait ce qu'il te dit_ , le supplié-je intérieurement. Le ton montre et à nouveau je me retrouve spectatrice d'une situation qui m'échappe totalement.

Mon père donne un coup de coude. Il tente de fuir. L'homme sort son pistolet, arme et tire. Mon père s'écroule contre le mur. Le sang gicle. Une énorme tâche rouge s'étend sur la chemise blanche de mon père. L'Audacieux n'a pas tiré avec le même pistolet. Il s'en va comme si de rien n'était

Des râles de douleurs résonnent dans le couloir. Je suis incapable de garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps et je doit me mordre les joues pour rester silencieuse. Bientôt un goût de fer me remplit la bouche. Mon père continue d'agoniser, il pousse toujours des petits gémissements, et puis bientôt plus rien. Un silence lourd s'abat autour de moi.  
J'avale le sang qui me coule dans la bouche. Impossible de retenir les larmes qui coulent le long des mes joues et de mon nez. Je continue de me mordre pour retenir mes sanglots.

Alors je pense à ma mère. Elle travaillait pas loin du bureau de papa. J'espère qu'elle est endormie quelque part, ils ne prêtent aucune attention à ceux qui sont endormis.

.

Je ne me souvient du reste que par bribes. Bobby, le petit garçon de nos voisin, que l'on abat froidement d'une balle dans la tête. L'arrière de son crâne qui explose et encore du sang qui gicle. D'autres Audacieux qui arrivent, mais ceux là viennent nous porter secours. L'un d'entre eux vient me secouer l'épaule pour que je me lève. Il est obligé de me porter jusqu'à un lit de l'infirmerie, je suis incapable de bouger. Je crois que je dors un long moment après ça.

C'est Charly qui me réveille. Je lui saute au coup quand je le vois, tellement soulagée qu'il n'ai rien. Ma mère non plus n'a rien mais elle aussi à été touchée par ces espèces d'émetteurs. Un sérum leur à été injecté en même temps, laissant leurs veines encore plus bleues. Personne ne sait à quoi peut bien servir ce sérum, si c'est une menace réelle ou bien juste une technique de dissuasion pour nous effrayer. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite dizaine de Sincères à avoir réussir à y échapper.

Après ça nous sommes rentrés chez nous et on à essayer de recommencer à vivre comme avant, mais sans papa. Je n'ai pas pu leur avouer qu'il à été abattu sous mes yeux. Tout ce que je veux c'est enfouir cette image au plus profond de mon esprit et ne jamais, jamais, en reparler. À quoi bon leur dire de toute façon ? Mon père est mort, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

J'ai fini par mettre un couvercle sur mes sentiments. J'ai arrêté de pleurer et je me suis prise en main : notre famille avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Charly est trop petit pour qu'on lui demande de le faire et maman est inconsolable pour le moment.

Au fur et à mesure des jours on à ré-apprivoiser notre quotidien et on à commencés à aller mieux. La journée, tant que j'ai l'esprit occupé, j'arrive à redevenir la Grace d'avant, celle heureuse d'être ici avec sa famille mais j'ai beau essayer de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé, toutes les nuits des cauchemars viennent me hanter. Visions d'horreur qui m'empêchent d'oublier complètement.

.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que nous avons compris à quoi servaient le produit injecté, quand des centaines de personnes se sont d'un coup mises à marcher, les yeux vides, vers la sortie. Ma mère ressemblait à un robot, les mouvements saccadés, le visage sans expressions même quand je la suppliait de rester.

La tirer par les bras, me mettre en travers du chemin, les pleurs, les supplications, rien n'y à fait. Je l'ai suivie jusque dans le hall, toujours avec l'espoir de pouvoir la retenir. Et puis elle à rejoins les autres, tout aussi robotisés, et je l'ai regardé s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Je ne le savait pas encore mais c'est la dernière fois que je voyais ma mère.

Charly n'a pas été touché par cette simulation, pourtant il à reçu lui aussi implant. Peut être était-il trop jeune ? J'évite de me poser trop de question sur le pourquoi.  
Mon père est mort, je ne sais pas si je reverrais ma mère. Il est avec moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant.

Jeanine à officiellement ouverte la chasse au divergents. C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit : les divergents. On nous a toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende. Selon Jeanine ils seraient dangereux et menaceraient l'équilibre de notre société.  
C'est pour ça qu'on nous à attaqués, pour les trouver. Mon père était divergent.

La sœur de maman nous à accueillis. Elle aussi avait réussit à se cacher le soir de l'attaque, elle à échappée à la simulation.  
Elle est la seule famille qui nous reste. Je devrais me sentir soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de nous mais en réalité c'est plus difficile qu'autre chose. Ma tante et ma mère se ressemblent tellement, tous les matins quand j'arrive dans la cuisine et que je la vois j'ai l'impression que maman est revenue. Mon cœur s'emballe une demie seconde et puis je me rend compte que mes yeux me jouent des tours. Ma mère n'est toujours pas revenue.

Je me sens de plus en plus seule. Je commence à ne plus avoir goût à rien.

Au bout d'une semaine les Sincères sont revenus. Un premier groupe d'une cinquantaine de personnes, puis au compte goutte. J'ai attendu des heures de voir le visage de ma maman mais elle n'est jamais venue. Ma mère est morte là-bas.

Je n'ai plus de père. Je n'ai plus de mère.

Mes parents défendaient la justice et ils sont morts en servant de pions. Tout ça à cause des idéaux de quelques illuminés. En réalisant cela une nouvelle sensation s'est emparé de moi : la vengeance.

Je me suis sentie basculé vers une autre partie de ma personnalité que je ne connaissait pas. Une partie beaucoup plus noire, plus tenace. J'ai conscience que ce que je fait n'est pas « bien », mais après tout ce qu'ils s'est passé ces notions existent-elles encore ?

xxxx

J'ai pris un moment pour mettre un plan au point. Il tient en trois étapes :

\- Trouver les responsable de la mort de mes parents, en commençant par le meurtrier de mon père.

\- Réussir à l'approcher.

\- Le tuer.

Simple, efficace. Et mes parents seront enfin vengés. Même si je voulais renoncer je ne pourrais pas, je suis devenue totalement dépendante de ce besoin de vengeance.

Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'auraient dit mes parents s'ils avaient découvert ce que je prépare et à chaque fois la même réponse s'impose à moi : mes parents sont morts. Il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'ils auraient voulus. Il s'agit de ce que JE veux.

Mes parents défendaient la justice, moi c'est ma propre justice que je cherche. C'est à mon tour d'obtenir réparation.

Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressent.

xxxx

La nuit était chaude le soir ou je suis partie. Je connais le Siège et ses alentours par cœur, mes affaires étaient déjà prêtes depuis une semaine, se faufiler dehors était un jeu d'enfant.

Une lettre attend Charly sur son bureau. Je lui explique que je pars quelques temps pour me changer les idées, qu'il ne doit surtout pas s'inquiéter et que, bientôt, je reviendrais pour tout lui expliquer. Devoir le quitter est la chose la plus dure dans tout ça.  
Il ne comprendrais pas si je lui expliquait ma véritable motivation. Comment pourrait-il comprendre cette envie viscérale qui me tord les boyaux, cette rengaine qui résonne dans ma tête, tambourine sur mes tempes, jour et nuit. Cette obsession permanente. Une seule chose peut me libérer de cet État. Comment pourrait-il comprendre, lui qui croit encore que la justice fini toujours par tomber du bon côté.

Moi j'ai appris que chacun à sa vision de la justice.

.

Je réussit à gagner un camps de sans-faction au petit matin. Les premiers contacts n'ont pas été faciles mais ils ont fini par me tolérer. Peut-importe qu'ils m'apprécient ou pas, je ne compte pas me faire d'amis, je chercher juste des informations. Je leurs parle de l'homme au nez cassé et au tatouage de lézard mais aucun d'eux ne peut m'aider. Ils me conseillent d'aller dans un autre camp, plus au nord de la ville. La concentration d'anciens Audacieux est plus forte là bas, j'aurais plus de change de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra me renseigner.

Suivant leur conseil je continue ma déambulation à travers la ville. Je longe les rues défoncées et escalade certaines ruines. Les patrouilles d'Audacieux-Erudits m'empêchent de progresser comme je veux. Je dois sans cesse me cacher et marcher à couvert. La nuit je dors pelotonnée dans le hall de vieux immeubles. J'ai de la chance que ce soit l'été, je serais déjà morte de froid sinon.

Il me faut trois jours pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué. Ils ont l'air encore plus méfiants que les autres, ils me prennent pour une taupe des Érudits. Une femme me fouille pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de micro ou de choses dans le genre. On me confisque aussi mes provisions. « Tout le monde partage ici. Si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir t'y faire ma petite » me dit-on. Au moins je suis autorisé à rester.

Au bout de trois semaines ils semblent moins sur la défensive. J'ai même réussit à nouer quelques liens avec certains d'entre eux. Je leur ai confié mon projet. Aucun d'entre eux n'a broncher, comme si ce genre de chose était tout à fait normal pour eux. Pour toute réponse l'un d'entre eux s'est levé, à disparus quelques minutes puis est revenu avec un pistolet qu'il m'a mit dans les mains et me conseille d'aller voir Ali.  
Je comptais trouver une arme ici mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait si facile. Au moins je n'aurais pas à prendre le risque d'en voler une. Ma main tremble quand je prend l'arme, le même genre d'instrument qui à tué mes parents.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à tirer » me propose une autre. J'accepte.

Deux heures plus tard j'arrive à atteindre une canette de soda sans soucis. La sans-faction me dit qu'elle n'a plus rien dont j'ai besoin à m'apprendre.

Je trouve Ali un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Un homme à la peau mâte grand comme une armoire à glace, le bras droit mutilé. Je lui parle de l'homme au nez cassé et au tatouage de lézard, ce sont les seuls éléments dont je dispose pour le retrouver. Je suis chanceuse car il m'annonce qu'il le connaît : ils étaient tout les deux gardes à la Clôture. Il s'appelle Bob. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve mais me conseille de rester à proximité du Siège des Érudits, s'il est avec eux il passera forcément là bas à un moment ou un autre.

Le lendemain matin je me mets en route pour le Siège des Érudits. J'ai toujours les mêmes vêtements que quand je suis partie. Je pue et mes cheveux sont sales : les douches se font rares pour les sans-faction. Je suis aussi encore plus maigre qu'avant mais je me suis habituée à avoir faim. Ce n'est pas un très lourd tribu à payer pour mener à bien mon projet.

Je me poste pas loin du Millénium Parc, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repérée, suffisamment près pour avoir une bonne visibilité. Et j'attends. Comme un fauve qui guette sa proie.

Midi.

Dix-huit heure.

Vingt et une heure.

Aucun soldat n'est passé aujourd'hui. Mon ventre gronde. J'entame une miche de pain que j'ai pu emporter. S'il ne se montre pas bientôt je ne vais pas tenir, je n'ai pas pu prendre grand chose à manger.

Je passe une nuit plutôt calme. Le visage du scélérat occupe tout mon esprit, tout mon corps. Ça m'empêche de penser à mon père et de faire des cauchemars.

Je me réveille en même temps que l'aube et je continue d'attendre inexorablement qu'IL arrive. L'après midi est bien entamée quand je le vois. Il marche tranquillement dans le parc, presque l'air réjoui.  
Ma vengeance est servie sur un plateau. Son acolyte – celui au cou de taureau avec des dread-locks – n'est pas là. Peut être que celui là est occupé ailleurs, ou mort. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait si c'est la cas.

Il est seul, seul face à moi.

Je sort de ma cachette un peu avant qu'il arrive à mon niveau. Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de continuer son chemin, comme si je n'étais pas digne de son intérêt.

« Bob ! »

Il se retourne, surpris que je connaisse son nom. Il fronce les sourcils, me jauge, puis sourit.

« meurtrier. »

C'est le seul mot que j'arrive à sortir. J'avais préparé tout un discours cinglant à lui jeter au visage mais maintenant qu'il est en face de moi je suis incapable de formuler une phrase entière.

Il commence à ricaner. Un élan de colère monte en moi, comment peut-il prendre ça aussi à la légère, cet animal puant et misérable, tout juste bon à jouer avec sa gâchette.

Je sors l'arme de ma poche arrière et me plante bien en face de lui. Les pieds plantés au sol, les deux bras tendus. Déterminée.

Il ne bronche pas, continue à sourire même, me croyant sans doute incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Si seulement il savait à quel point il à tord.

J'enlève le cran de sûreté.  
Le sang bat dans mes tempes. Mon cœur pompe à toute vitesse sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Je vise son cœur.  
L'homme ne bronche toujours pas. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je tire.  
La balle atteint son cœur. Il écarquille les yeux, lui qui se croyait si fort. Il tombe lourdement sur l'herbe, ses doigts essayent de s'agripper aux brins d'herbe comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je le regarde quelques secondes : une tâche de sang macule l'herbe, ses yeux deviennent vitreux. Et puis je m'en vais, le laissant là comme il l'a fait pour mon père. Arrivée à la sortie du parc je me fige, frappé par l'horreur de la situation. Un courant électrique me glace l'échine en réalisant ce que je vient de faire.

 _Comment ai-je pu me croire capable d'une chose comme ça ? Comment cette idée à -t-elle pu me sembler bonne ne serais-ce qu'une seconde !_

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, tremblante, dégoûtée de moi même. Je me sens sale, honteuse. Je me suis crue au dessus de tout le monde, complètement aveuglée par mon désir de vengeance. J'étais pourtant tellement sûre de moi...  
Je voudrais crier mais aucun son ne sort, je me contente de rester là, la bouche ouverte, totalement désemparée.

Je suis une meurtrière.

Qu'est ce que Charly va penser de moi ? Je relève mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me prend la tête dans les mains, et je me balance. Je me balance, pour essayer de me vider la tête, de me rassurer.  
Un mélange de pleurs et de cri sort de ma bouche. Je crois qu'on appelle ça une crise d'hystérie.

Je reste là, prostrée, à crier et à pleurer. Parfois juste l'un ou l'autre, parfois les deux en même temps. Quand j'émerge enfin, l'après midi touche à sa fin. J'ai les yeux bouffis et un énorme mal de crâne. Je ne sais pas si je me sens soulagée, mais j'ai pleurer tout ce que je pouvais. Quand je me lève j'ai la tête qui tourne mais je me force à marcher, tout droit. Pour le moment, tout droit c'est très bien.

J'arrive au milieu de nulle part, je ne sais même pas dans quel secteur je suis. Il va falloir que je décide ce que je vais faire.

Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, je suis incapable de me regarder dans un miroir alors faire face à Charly ? _Que penserait-il de moi_ ?  
Il aurait sans doute honte. Honte d'avoir une sœur comme moi, l'abandonnant pour une vendetta personnelle. Je préfère encore ne jamais le revoir et qu'il garde une bonne image de moi, celle de sa grande sœur qui l'adorait et qui lui ébouriffait tout le temps les cheveux.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues à l'idée que je ne le reverrais plus jamais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas lui imposer cette vision de moi.

Le jour commence à décliner mais l'air est toujours aussi étouffant. J'ai une dernière pensée pour l'homme dans le parc, étendu mort. J'ai beau me trouvé horrible d'avoir fait je n'arrive pas à regretter complètement mon geste. Une partie de moi, dans un recoin profond, ressent du soulagement à ce qu'il ne soit pas resté impuni. Quelle sensation étrange.

Je prends la direction du camp des sans-faction. C'est le dernier endroit qui me reste maintenant, personne ne me jugera là bas. Je pourrais rester dans l'ombre, commencer une nouvelle vie. Je ne mérite pas de retourner chez moi de toute manière

Adieu papa. Adieu maman. Adieu Charly.


End file.
